Dirty Little Secret
by Nikki's Evil Doppleganger
Summary: Hermione thinks about Draco all the time and thinks she's falling for him. One night while out walking she finds that he feels the same, but only chaos can ensue if the two get together. What will Draco's father do when he finds out? DHr.


Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If I Owned Harry Potter Then Draco And Hermione Would Be Together And I'd Be Rich. **

**A/N: Just a little something that I came up with in class. I was bored . . . again. Anyway tell me if you like it and if I should keep going. Oh ya, do I have Ron's fav team spelt right. I didn't have any of the books on me and I left the first one in school. Oops.**

"Hermione!"

Hermione winced from the sheer volume of the bellow. She turned in her armchair to face her two best friends Ron Weasley and Harry Potter.

"Must you be so loud?" she asked, annoyed as she rubbed her ear. Ron grinned sheepishly.

"We tried everything else, we figured it was the only way to bring you back," Ron muttered then turned back to his blank parchment and stared at it. "Bloody Hell! I can't even remember anything about giant wars. I mean, when did Binns even go over that?" Ron asked.

"Don't be such a prat Ron. _Professor _Binns went over giant wars last week," Hermione replied, not even looking up from her book.

"He did? Can I use your notes Mione?" Ron asked.

"No Ronald. You can use your own notes."

"Um . . . " Ron glanced at his pile of 'notes'. Most of them consisted of sayings like 'Go Chudley Cannons' or 'Chudley Cannons Rule' or hangman games that he and Harry had played.

Hermione sighed. "Here. I'm done with them anyway," she muttered and pushed her ridiculously large pile of History of Magic notes across the table to him.

Ron stared at the pile but took them with a muttered thanks and stared at the first page with Harry.

Hermione ignored them. She was thinking about Malfoy . . . again. She got up and started walking to the portrait door.

"Where are you going? We need your help with this," Ron wined.

"I've got a headache. I'm going to take a walk to see if it will help clear it up," Hermione answered without looking back.

In truth, she did have a headache and it was from thinking . . . just not about homework. She'd been thinking about a certain blonde haired Slytherin.

She had been feeling differently around him lately and couldn't even find insults to throw at him. In all, she was utterly convinced that she was falling for Draco Malfoy.

But she wasn't allowed to feel that way. She was happy with Ron. Now she just had to start believing it. If Ron found out she liked 'The Enemy' as he so delicately called Malfoy, he'd have a fit. Harry would probably not agree with her at first but he usually respected her decisions.

She was deep in her thoughts and didn't notice who was walking up to her until she hit the ground.

"Oofm," she yelped as another body fell on her. She opened her eyes and saw piercing grey eyes framed by white blonde hair staring back at her.

Draco looked down at Hermione. She squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze. He was aware that he had her pinned and she was completely immobile.

He stared into her chocolate brown eyes before he took a deep breath and did the unthinkable.

He closed his eyes and dipped his head down to kiss her. Hermione's eyes widened. Draco was kissing her! This was a dream right? Slowly, her eyes closed and she started kissing him back.

Hermione's eyes suddenly snapped open and she pushed Draco off her.

"What are you doing?" she hissed as she stood up. Draco got up too, hurt shining in his grey eyes.

"What do you think I was doing?" he retorted.

"Making another way to embarrass or hurt me," she yelled.

"Do you think I actually enjoy doing that?" he asked.

"Well it looks like you get a kick out of it."

"Some people are good actors."

Hermione stared at him. "So you don't like doing that?" she asked quietly.

Draco shook his head. "I never liked calling you a Mudblood either."

"So what did that kiss mean to you?"

"It depends on what it meant to you. It meant something to me but if it didn't mean anything to you . . . I'll just forget it and pretend it never happened."

Hermione didn't know what to think. He'd been teasing her for years but she could see hope that was in his eyes slowly being replaced by hurt with each passing second. She bit her lip, not knowing what to think. She wanted this to be real so much it hurt but . . . she didn't want to be played for a fool or hurt again.

Draco's heart was slowly breaking. He'd thought it meant something to her when he felt her kissing back. "Fine," he said, turned around and slowly walked away. He refused to let the tears that were gathering fall. He'd get over this . . . he had to, but it hurt so much.

Hermione stood frozen, watching him go. Her mind was wild. He felt the same way and now she was letting him walk away. She forced her legs to move and soon she was running, but he was so far away.

"Draco," she cried but the wind tore his name from her lips. He was nearing the door and she knew that if he went inside she would never get another chance.

She didn't bother calling his name again. He was reaching for the door handle now.

"Draco," she called again. He turned around and looked at her. Without stopping, she ran up and kissed him.

Draco heard her call out and he turned around. Her hair whipped around her face and she looked like an angel. She was running up to him and didn't slow down so he thought she wanted him to hold the door open for her so he started to turn around then stopped. Did she just call him Draco?

That's when he felt her lips. Her eyes were closed and he tentivly moved his hand up to her head. He closed his eyes and kissed her back, silently pleading.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled away gasping for air and looked at Draco. He had a dazed look on his face and he gave her a lopsided grin.

"You sure know how to leave a guy wanting more," he whispered as he took her hands and started to lead her off the path.

"I know how to do that and make a good entrance," she teased as he stopped behind a bunch of bushes.

"Defiantly," he agreed as he pulled her in for another kiss, licking at her bottom lip, hoping she agreed. She opened her mouth and their tongues danced for a while but they weren't sure so after a little while the two broke apart and smiled. Then Draco pulled Hermione in again.

Half an hour later, Hermione made him stop.

"Draco stop," she said and pushed him off her.

"Why?"

"Because I've been gone for an hour and Harry and Ron are going to be worried."

"So you care more about them now?"

"No but they could come looking for me and if they found us together and Ron thought you were attacking or hurting me . . . Ron won't care if he hurts you."

"Ok. I guess I should be getting back to," he sighed. "So what about us?" he was afraid that she didn't care and was just getting him back for all those times he'd . . .

She could see the fear in his eyes and realized that it wasn't the real Draco that made fun of her and called her a Mudblood. That _was_ all an act. The real Draco was staring at her now. The real Draco was insecure and lonely.

She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him.

"Our secret," she whispered and he smiled and started walking toward the castle.

As she watched him walk away, she was reminded vaguely of a song that she'd heard over summer break but she didn't think much of it. She shrugged then she walked back to the castle thinking of Draco and what she was going to tell Harry and Ron.

**Let me know that I've done wrong**

**When I've known this all along**

**I go around a time or two**

**Just to waste my time with you**

**Tell me all that you've thrown away**

**Find out games you don't wanna play**

**You are the only one that needs to know**

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret**

**(Dirty little secret)**

**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**

**(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)**

**My dirty little secret**

**Who has to know**

**When we live such fragile lives**

**It's the best way we survive**

**I go around a time or two**

**Just to waste my time with you**

**Tell me all that you've thrown away**

**Find out games you don't wanna play**

**You are the only one that needs to know**

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret**

**(Dirty little secret)**

**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**

**(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)**

**My dirty little secret**

**Who has to know**

**The way she feels inside (inside)**

**Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)**

**These sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie)**

**And now I try to lie**

**Its eating me apart**

**Trace this life out**

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret**

**(Dirty little secret)**

**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**

**(Just another regret)**

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret**

**(Dirty little secret)**

**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**

**(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)**

**My dirty little secret**

**Dirty little secret**

**Dirty little secret**

**Who has to know**

**Who has to know**


End file.
